User blog:PunkRocker87/First Chapter of The Never Ending Movie continuation
Rad’s POV: Tabuu just threatened to hurt my family. He just threatened to hold me on zimbiru forever. This wouldn’t have happened if I hadn’t left everyone else. Instead, I’d be in the rocket that just crashed (very loudly) into the planet’s surface that Tabuu was heading towards right now. So I did the logical thing and ran (to nowhere?) But like ten steps into my escape attempt, I felt a sharp pain in my leg. I fell like a boulder in a landslide. Crap. “What, do you have eyes in the back of your head or something?!” I screamed at Tabuu. Tabuu just rolled the suddenly visible eyes in the back of his head. Why the frick am I not surprised. I watched while Tabuu flung Edgar and 13 back to their prison. It might’ve been funny actually, except I was in so much pain and the situation overall was just bad. Eva’s POV: I’ve never been probed by aliens. I imagine though, the whole CHICKEN experience might be similar. At least I think that’s what they called it. “JUST STAY STILL, CHILD!” my mom screamed as my dad and grandpa tried to hold me down. They weren’t taking me without a fight. I could feel the stupid CHICKEN machine feel through my brain, looking for the so-called “link”. Maybe that was a lie, an excuse to torture me. For all I knew, there was no so-called link. Maybe there was a link. I thought the fourth was Shung Hee, though. At this point, I was just focused on kicking and screaming. Shung Hee’s POV: Tabuu was coming faster than I could really imagine. Everything I had ever done seemed to be adding up to now, especially the recent moments. I knew what I had to do. There was no other choice. I had to make sure the others escaped. Tabuu grabbed the rocket and crudely shaked it. We all fell out and fell hard. Mac landed on his head. I wonder if even in the dire situation, Cat felt slightly entertained by that. Next came a twist I wasn’t (and I don’t think anyone was either, except for maybe Ben) expecting. “Tabuu, we have the fated fourth! Please take us back!” That frickin’ son of a gun, Crappy Hand, and his stupid brother Master Hand Ben’s POV: I saw that coming. Shung Hee’s POV: I was mad that Crazy Hand had betrayed us, especially so quickly. But I still knew what I had to do. “Excellent,” Tabuu said, “I’ll consider considering letting you guys try to climb the ranks as my sidekicks again….” “WAIT,” I shouted. My heart was pounding. I didn’t know whether or not I had the strength to actually do this. But I had to try. “Take me! Let them go!” I shouted at Tabuu. I heard a few gasps behind me, but ignored them. “Now why would I do that?” Tabuu asked. “Because you want ME, I’m one of the fated four. Take ME, but let them go!” Tabuu just smirked. I started to feel sick in my stomach. “Who told you that, child? You’re not the fourth. Maybe we’ll let YOU go. On the other hand maybe you’ve seen too much. I’ll think about it…” WHAT…….just happened? ------------------------ so what do you guys think? Comments? On a side note, I think we should officially declare 2014 on the MegaGamer1 era of ZT Category:Blog posts